


when I'm cruising in overdrive

by 39_killer_queen



Series: Friends Will Be (More Than) Friends [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/39_killer_queen/pseuds/39_killer_queen
Summary: The one where John's cast is finally off and Roger's dreams of being fucked by his boyfriend might just finally come true.





	when I'm cruising in overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe the reaction my first fic had. A bunch of you wanted a second (and a third and a fourth) part so I just HAD to write this.  
> More might be on its way (let's face it I love writing about John and Roger) but enjoy this in the mean time.

Roger is practically vibrating with anticipation. 

The lady sitting next to him in the waiting room keeps glancing at him, no doubt annoyed at the way he keeps bouncing his leg and moving the bench they're sitting on. 

He can't help but feel that way, just waiting there and staring at the door behind which the doctor is removing John's cast. He's not worried about John, no. The doctor promised Deaky wouldn't feel a thing, but he’s anxious because he's been waiting for this moment for the past three weeks. 

The moment when John's arm is off the cast and he’s finally free to fuck Roger into oblivion.

Roger scrunches up his nose, his eyes scanning the people around him. Some seem worried, others are just impatient but Roger bets none of them are turned on right now. 

He shouldn't be either. He should be grateful that John is no longer in pain, that his life can go back to normal, that he can play his bass, drive his car, make his beloved grilled cheese.

_ And drill you into the mattress with his dick _ , Roger's brain supplies.

Roger groans, he really needs to get his mind out of the gutter.

In his defense, it's Deaky's fault that sex is the only thing Roger can think about.

The cast hasn't stopped John from blowing Roger's mind ― or blowing Roger for that matter. And whenever his mouth isn't occupied with kissing Roger, sucking him off or covering him in hickies, he's talking about opening him up with his tongue, stretching him up with fingers, fucking him with his dick.

There's a familiar twitch in Roger's trousers and he surreptitiously spreads his legs in case the outline of his dick is starting to become visible. He feels his cheeks heat up, both from embarrassment and thinking about John and him in bed. A kid starts to cry then and Roger is hit with the realization that this is definitely  _ not _ the place to get a boner. 

Again, he blames it on John.

In the last three weeks he has managed to turn Roger into a horny teenager with no control over his dick. It's pretty inconvenient, not to mention embarrassing. Roger can remember the last time he had to hide a boner in a public place brought on by some guy or girl. Then again, Deaky is not a girl and he's definitely not just  _ some  _ guy.

He's John. His best friend. His bandmate. His boyfriend. And he makes Roger feel all of these things he's never felt before. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Roger shakes his head, the world shifting back into focus. John’s standing in front of him, curious expression in his face. Roger knows he just asked him a question but he didn't catch it. 

"What?" 

John rolls his eyes playfully. "I said, what are you thinking about? You have a silly grin on your face."

_ You _ , Roger answers in his head but there's no way he’s saying that out loud. "Just going over a new song." He says.

John scrunches up his nose. “It’s not the car song is it?”

“You and Brian need to lay off that song.” Roger says, pointing a finger at John who just shrugs and holds his hands up in mock defense. It brings to Roger’s attention that he no longer has a cast. "How's the arm?" 

"Good as new." John says, lifting his arm, moving it around, bending it at the elbow without a trace of discomfort. 

Roger smiles, he knows how much John hated having that cast. "I bet you can't wait to get your hands on your bass."

John smirks, a devilish glint in his eyes. They travel down from Roger's face to his crotch and John licks his lips. "Not just on my bass." 

Roger's eyes widen and he almost gets whiplash with how fast his head snaps around, checking to see if anyone witnessed John practically propositioning him in a hospital waiting room. No one is paying attention to them but that doesn't stop the blush that creeps over Roger's face.

John's face, on the other hand, has reversed to the most innocent expression, though that glint is still there and Roger knows it's bound to cause him more trouble. 

Before it can, Roger stands up and moves past John to get to the exit. He bumps their hands together, his pinky finger interlacing with John's momentarily before letting go and making their way through the door. 

They find Roger's van waiting for them just outside and climb inside. Roger sees John testing out his arm's movements, bending and stretching it repeatedly.

"Does it hurt?"

John shakes his head. "It's just a bit stiff." Roger snorts and he doesn't have to look at John to know he's rolling his eyes at him. "Really Roger?"

"What?" He asks, feigning innocence. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, you child." John says. "Is sex the only thing you think about?" 

_ If it's sex with you, then yes _ , Roger minds supplies. If only John knew. "I didn't say anything about sex, that was you. Maybe it's you who can't keep his mind out of the gutter." He says playfully. 

John doesn't answer. Roger glances his way, only to find him wringing his hands together, staring straight ahead, discomfort written on his face. 

"John?" Roger frowns. "Are you-"

"I bought condoms." John blurts out. The van swivels slightly, Roger's brain momentarily short circuiting. "And lube." He adds. 

Roger's eyes widen and his addled brain manages a weak "uh" in response. John ignores it.

"I also convinced Freddie and Brian to stay out of the flat for the rest of the day." 

"Why?" Roger asks even though he can tell where this conversation is going, he wants to hear John say it. 

John bites on his bottom lip and at this point it's a miracle they haven't crashed with how little attention Roger’s paying to the road ahead. "Because even though I say you're the one who's always thinking about sex, having sex with you is the only thing I've been able to think about for the last three weeks." 

"Fuck." Roger mutters, feeling heat pool in his belly.

"Too much?" John asks, slightly embarrassed. 

Roger shakes his head vehemently. 

"I would let you fuck me right now if it wouldn't get us arrested or beaten up." Roger says, matter-of-factly. 

John giggles, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Rog."

"I'm bloody serious John. You're not the only one who can't stop thinking about it. I popped a boner back at the waiting room thinking about it just now."

“I wondered what  _ that  _ was about.”

Roger cringed. He was hoping it wasn’t that noticeable. "Yeah well, I've been listening to you describe just how you were going to ruin me as soon as your cast came off. Can't blame a guy's mind for wondering." 

"You don't have to wonder anymore." John smirks, squeezing Roger's thigh. It makes Roger's leg spasm and hit the gas a bit too hard, the car speeding up momentarily before Roger's brain responds and slows it down.

John's hand stays there, his little finger playing with the inseam of Roger’s trousers and he has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from whining. It's making the task of not crashing his van very  _ very  _ hard.

"Deaky stop."

"What?" John says, innocent smile contradicting the mischievous glint in his eye. 

"You know what." Roger says, tightening his hold on the wheel until his knuckles turn white when John's hand inches higher. "Deaky, if you keep that up, I'm going to crash this van and most likely get you back in that cast and I don't know about you but if I have to wait two more months to be fucked by you I will  _ die _ ."

John giggles but he removes his hand from Roger's leg, giving it one final squeeze. "Fine just get us home quickly so that I can do that."

Roger grins, happy, anxious and turned on all at once. "Yes sir."

-

As soon as they step inside their flat and the door closes behind them, John and Roger are kissing, John crowding Roger against the wall. They're pretty much the same height but John is wearing his ridiculous platforms ― Roger is sure they had something to do with John tripping and falling down the stairs, breaking his arm but they make John's legs and arse look great and he would be damned if he said anything that would make them go, even if they make John seem a couple of inches taller than him, something Roger hates (that's cheating Deaky!) but right now it's making him feel like John surrounds him completely and he loves it.

The kiss is desperate, John is licking into his mouth, holding Roger's face in place and making him take it while Roger holds on to John's waist, pulling him closer. It brings their hips together and Roger can feel John's erection through the fabric of their trousers. Roger’s seen that dick, he's held it in his hand and in his mouth and he whimpers when he realizes he is going to be fucked by that dick by the end of the night. 

He thrusts his hips forward, seeking friction, his own dick straining against his zipper, John notices it and adjusts so that his thigh is shoved between Roger's legs and he has something to grind against. Roger happily accepts it. 

“You like that don’t you?” John whispers and Roger nods, whining in the back of his throat “Getting off on my leg. It's how you came that first time, remember? Grinding down on my leg, while I pulled your hair.” John’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling slightly. Roger shudders, hips stuttering against John’s leg. “And while I told you about all the things I wanted to do to you.”

“Fuck John.” Roger moans, John’s dirty talking hasn’t lost its effect on him. 

“I’m sure I could make you come like that again.” John hums, pressing Roger further against the wall. His hands are playing with Roger’s hair, pulling and scratching his scalp and Roger melts under his touch. He’s pretty sure the only thing keeping him upright is John’s thigh shoved between his legs. If it weren’t for that his knees would’ve given out by now. “You look so desperate already. I bet it wouldn’t take much to make you come undone. All these delicious sounds you’re making, you’re close aren’t you?”

Roger bites on his bottom lip, trying to stop the string of moans and whines John is eliciting from him. He knows how he sounds, desperate, needy and it’s embarrassing, how quickly John can turn him into a writhing mess. He tries to hide those sounds but when everything John does just feels  _ so fucking good _ he forgets to keep quiet. 

“Hey, don’t do that.” John says, running his thumb over Roger’s bottom lip, freeing it from his teeth. “Let me hear you. I love all the sounds that you make, you have no idea how hot it gets me.” John pushes his hips against Roger and he can feel the outline of his erection. He knows exactly how hot it makes him and the idea of Roger being the one doing that to him elicits a moan from him. “Yeah, just like that.”

“Deaky.” Roger whimpers. “Please. I want-”

“What do you want Rog? Tell me what you want. Use your words, your voice is so fucking pretty, I want to hear you talk.”

They’re both panting heavily, chest rising and falling in sync, voices breathless. Roger looks up at John with hooded, fuck-me eyes. 

“I want you to take me to your room and fuck me like you’ve been talking about for three fucking weeks.” 

John chuckles and then his smile turns into a devilish smirk and he’s pulling back and all but dragging Roger down the hall to his room, keeping his hands on him all the way there.

He pushes the door open and they stumble inside, John cups Roger’s face in his hands, kissing him hungrily and Roger gladly kisses back. John kicks off his platform boots while Roger loses his sneakers, they’re the same height again and Roger takes full advantage of that, wrapping his arms around John’s neck while John holds on to his waist. He feels the back of his knees hit the bed, John pulls back and smirks at him, shoving him into the bed. 

Roger lands on his back, staring up at John as he takes off his shirt, licking his lips as his eyes roam over John's chest. 

"Stop looking at me like that." John says, tossing his shirt on the floor and moving to undo his trousers. 

"Like what?" Roger asks innocently. 

"Like you want to eat me up." 

"Oh but that's exactly what I want to do." Roger's mouth curls into a smirk, John's hands freeze on his belt, flushing under Roger's heated gaze. Roger sits up and drags himself forward so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed, thighs bracketing John's legs and looking up at him. 

He takes over the task of removing John's belt and unzipping his trousers. John steps out of them, leaving him in just his underwear. Roger grabs John's hips, pulling him closer. He runs his thumbs over John's hipbones, before covering them with his mouth instead, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin there. John shudders, hands flying to Roger's head and fingers tangling in his blond locks. Roger's hands roam over John's body- his back, his thighs, before settling on John's arse, kneading the flesh over the fabric of his boxers. 

"You taste so good." Roger groans, nipping and lapping at John's navel.

"Rog." John gasps, fingers kneading at Roger's scalp, heat pooling in his belly. Roger hums, nosing at the trail of hair that disappears into John's underwear. He trails lower, following the outline of John's erection with his mouth. John moans, head thrown back in pleasure. The fabric of his underwear is thin and he can feel the heat of Roger's mouth through it and it feels good but it's not enough. 

He pulls on Roger's hair, eliciting a whine from him. "Come on Rog."

Roger tsked, shaking his head. "So impatient Deaky." 

"Rog, please. I want-"

Roger looks up, lips curled up in a smirk. "If you want something you'll have to take it." 

John's eyes darken and Roger feels a shiver run down his spine under the intensity of his gaze. The next thing he knows, John is pushing him into the bed for the second time but this time he crawls on top of him and kisses Roger hungrily. 

Roger grins into the kiss. This is exactly what he wanted. For Deaky to take control again and make Roger melt under his touch. 

John is hovering over him, one leg shoved between Roger's knees. It's the first time John's on top of him, before, when his arm was broken it was always Roger and he thought there was nothing better than looking down on Deaky with his flushed cheeks and hair splayed out on the sheets around him but right now, with John looking down at him with a heated look, his hair falling like a curtain around them while he slowly takes him apart with his mouth, he can't think of anything hotter. 

John moves in for another kiss and Roger can't help but sink into it. Their lips move together as John's hands begin roaming up and down Roger's chest, while John's tongue finds its way between Roger's parted lips. John's mouth moves down to Roger's neck. He moans as John kisses softly into his skin.

"You sound so pretty, Rog." John gasps right into Roger's ear, he's fumbling with Roger's shirt, pushing it up, trying to get his hand underneath it so he can stroke Roger's body, eliciting moans and gasps from him. John's fingers reach Roger's nipples, rubbing and lightly pinching them, making Roger whimper and arch his back. The movements brings both their hips together and the friction feels delicious if a bit restrictive. Roger realizes that while John is down to just his underwear, he's still wearing both his shirt and trousers. John seems to realize it at the same time.

"You're wearing too many clothes." John says, peppering kisses on Roger's neck and collarbone. "It's not fair."

He leans back just enough to help Roger remove his shirt before going back to sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"Deaky." Roger gasps, his hand finds its way to John's arse and he grinds into Roger's hips,  _ hard _ . 

They fall into a rhythm, John grinding down and Roger meeting him halfway by pushing his hips up. It feels great and Roger is a moaning mess, but it's not enough. 

"Deaky. I need more." Roger gasps. 

John chuckles, a low, husky sound that makes Roger's dick twitch in his trousers. "I've got you baby." John says, one of his hands finds its way to Roger's hair while slowly stroking his finger down Roger's naked chest, scratching his blunt nails over Roger’s abdomen, earning a shuddering moan. His fingers settle on to the top of his pants, toying with the button there. Roger is still pushing his hips up, desperate for friction, but John takes his time slowly unbuttoning Roger's trousers and sliding the zipper down. He can feel his cock push through the gap, still sheathed in his underwear. Roger, mouth parted wide and breathing heavily, looks up at John. John's eyes don't leave his as he holds Roger's hard-on, stroking the outline, feeling a wet patch starting to form on the fabric. Roger can't stop whining, desperate little sounds that he should be embarrassed about but John's hand on his dick just feels  _ so good _ and he seems to like them, if the way John's staring down at him, eyes glazed over with lust means anything.

John gradually slides Roger's boxers down a fraction, he takes a sharp gasp as the tip of his dick is exposed to the room's cold air. John gently starts stroking the tip with his fingers. 

"Fuck fuck fuck." Roger chants, high pitched and desperate. His head is thrown back, eyes closed, mouth parted in pleasure. John has enough of Roger's boxers getting in his way and he pushes them down, exposing his dick fully. His hand wraps around Roger's length, stroking up and down, falling into a well-practiced rhythm that makes Roger let out moan after moan.

"Look at you." John says, voice lowering an octave, raspy and making Roger shiver. "You're such a mess already. And you look so hot. I can't wait to see what you look like when I'm fucking you."

Roger's back arches, toes curling. He has a thing for John's voice and the things he likes to whisper into Roger's ears when they're like this. John knows this, he enjoys taking advantage of it to drive Roger crazy, to get him close to the edge faster than anyone ever has. 

"I'm close Deaky." Roger gasps out.

"Yeah? You're gonna come for me?"

"I- I don't want to come yet." Roger says, he's having a hard time forming sentences, his brain feels like its melting and he's panting heavily. "I want to come with you inside me."

John bites down on his bottom lip. Roger feels a surge of pride knowing that his words affect John just as his own affect him. He recovers quicker than Roger usually does though, and he grins.

"Who says you only get to come once?"

Roger lets out a strained huff of laughter. "You're going to be the death of me Deaky." He says. "You and that mouth of yours."

"My mouth huh?" John says, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Roger. Next thing he knows, John’s pulling back and kneeling between Roger's legs, leaning down to lick a stripe up Roger's length, eliciting a wanton moan from him. He’s struggling to keep his hips down and not choke John with his dick but John doesn't seem to have the same qualms as Roger, since he wraps his mouth farther around Roger’s cock and hollows out his cheeks. 

"Fucking hell Deaky." Roger gasps out. John bobs his head slowly, taking more of Roger's cock every time. Roger grabs onto John's hair, tightening his hold every time John licks at the slit or sucks on the head. Hair pulling doesn't drive John as crazy as it does Roger but it elicits several moans from him and the vibrations make Roger whine. 

Roger's on the edge of orgasm in no time. "Fuck John, I'm so close!"

John pulls back, staring up at Roger and damn, he’s a delicious sight. With red, spit slick lips, mussed hair and blown eyes. There's a string of spit connecting his mouth to Roger's dick and Roger wipes it away with his thumb. "God, you're beautiful."

John rolls his eyes playfully. "You just say that because you want my mouth back on your dick."

"Maybe." He chuckles. "But that doesn't make it any less true." John grins, the adorable tooth gap making Roger's stomach flutter. "Now get that pretty mouth back on my dick."

John bursts into laughter and it should be weird that he's doing that with Roger's dick inches away from his face but it isn't. 

The dopey smile that he knows is in his face from staring down at John is wiped away when he goes back to sucking Roger off.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Roger says for the tenth time, only this time he can feel heat coiling in his stomach, making his toes curl while waves of pleasure go through his body. He can feel his orgasm is close, he just needs  _ something _ to finally push him over the edge. 

"Deaky please don't stop." Roger whines, sheets bunched up in his grip. 

John doesn't stop, speeding up his movements instead. Roger's letting out a string of "ah"s that turn into an almost scream when John presses one of his fingers against Roger's entrance without any warning and makes Roger arch up and come right into John's mouth. 

John is holding him down by his hips, mouth still wrapped around his cock as he comes down from his high. 

"Bloody hell!" Roger gasps, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. He hears John clearing his throat and feels the bed shift before he's hovering over him again, grinning widely. 

Roger cups John's cheek, "That was amazing Deaky." He says, breathless. "You're amazing."

John's smile softens. "You're pretty amazing yourself." He leans down, kissing Roger. He can taste himself in John's tongue and he moans, parting his lips and deepening the kiss, chasing after that taste. Roger's eyes flutter closed and he feels like he's floating.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, I'm not done with you yet." 

"Jesus Deaky." Roger snorts. "Give a man a second to recover." 

John nods, trying to suppress a grin. "I can do that." He says. "I'll get the lube and condoms."

Roger's eyes widen and he feels his dick twitch, trying to get hard again. "Yeah okay that'll do it."

John gives him a kiss, leaving the bed to retrieve a bag from his nightstand. Roger uses the opportunity to take off his trousers and underwear, where they're bunched up just above the knee. He lays back on the bed, completely naked, taking a deep breath to try and settle the anxiety and anticipation bubbling up inside him.

John crawls back over Roger, tossing the bag somewhere on the bed. He flops over him, kissing him in a way that would be innocent if they weren't naked ― minus John's underwear ― and in bed together about to have sex.

They kiss lazily, just enjoying one another. Roger doesn't notice John feeling around for the lube and doesn't hear the cap being open. What he does notice is John's lubed up finger pushing against his entrance. 

Roger gasps, not used to the feeling but soon relaxes when John deepens their kiss and distracts him. When he tries again, John's finger pushes in to the first knuckle and even that is enough to send sparks running through Roger's body. "That's it Rog. Just relax." John says, moving the tip of his finger in and out of Roger's hole, pushing it slightly deeper each time, drawing breathless gasps from him. "You're doing so well. You're taking it so well."

Roger sighs, it doesn't feel good yet but he knows it will. He's pliant under John's touch, his praise feeding the burning fire in his gut. John keeps kissing him, alternating between Roger’s lips and his neck. His finger is all the way inside Roger now and he can feel himself relaxing around it. 

“You okay?” John asks and Roger opens his eyes to see him staring down at him, concerned. 

“Yeah.” Roger says, voice breathless. “You can- uh. I can take another one, I think.”

John nods, pulling his finger out and pouring more lube on it. Roger jumps slightly when he feels two fingers prodding at his entrance instead of one. John soothes him. “You’re doing so well, Rog. Taking my fingers so well.” John says, slowly entering Roger. “You have no idea how hot you look right now.”

Roger blushes under the praise. And there’s something about the way John’s looking at him that makes him feel like he’s being lit on fire from the inside out. John’s two fingers are all the way inside him now and the stretch feels odd but also good. He finds himself moving his hips, up and then back down, fucking himself on John’s fingers. John leans forward to place a kiss on Roger’s lips, fingers shifting inside him and pressing against something that makes sparks appear behind Roger’s eyes and he cries out John’s name. 

“Bloody hell, John!” Roger gasps, his hands holding on to John’s back, nails digging into his skin. 

“Now that’s more like it. Feels good, doesn’t it?” John smirks.

Roger nods. “Do it again.” He says, sighing and moaning as he quivers around John’s fingers.

Those fingers move, searching for that spot. When he finds it, he curls them against it and Roger’s spine goes taut, head thrown back in pleasure. Immediately, John pulls his fingers out and starts fucking them into Roger, pressing against his prostate as many times as he can, turning Roger into a panting mess. There are tears prickling in his eyes and his head is swimming with pleasure. “Deaky, fuck. Fucking fuck. Please.”

“You want more?” John asks and Roger nods desperately. Two fingers turn into three and Roger is left gasping at the feeling. “How’s that?” 

Roger nods, unable to form any words. John scissors and spreads his fingers wide within Roger and he mewls. The stretch is too good, too much and at the same time, not enough.

With every whine Roger’s letting out, John’s fingers move faster and Roger can feel his blood thrumming beneath his skin, the burning need of John’s gaze mirrored in his own.

“Ah, ah, fucking hell, Deaky.” Roger rolls his hips down on John’s fingers. Roger thought he loved John’s fingers before, when he would watch them play the notes on his bass, fast and hard if needed but soft and smooth if necessary. Right now it’s a combination of both as they fuck Roger, driving him completely crazy. Right now, he’s pretty sure he’s  _ in love _ with John’s long, slender and calloused fingers that are fucking Roger  _ oh so good.  _ He can’t wait for John to replace them with his dick and fuck Roger just as good with it. 

“Ah, John. I’m good. I want-” Roger whines, gasping when John brushes over his prostate again. “I- ah. Fuck. I’m ready, Deaks.”

“Yeah?” John asks and he’s breathless, like Roger. “You’re ready for my cock?” 

Roger nods, mouth parted in a silent moan. “Please, Deaky.” He says. “Fuck me-ah!” His plea is cut off when John pulls out his fingers. He whines at the loss, but he’s soon distracted by John shimming out of his boxers and reaching for the condom and lube. John makes quick work of the package and soon he’s rolling the condom on, shuddering at his own touch. Roger feels bad when he realizes he hasn’t even once touched John. It has been all about him, him, him. Roger reaches for the lube, pouring a reasonable amount onto his fingers ― he might have said he was ready but he would rather be able to walk tomorrow and if he’s learned something is that the more lube you add, the better. He kneels on the bed and goes to fist John’s cock with his lube-coated hand, making John jump and his eyes widen. 

Roger sends him a little apologetic smile, before stroking his dick up and down, slowly. John’s head lolls back, eyes rolling to the back of his head from sheer ecstasy. “Fuck, I can’t wait to have this inside me.” Roger says, John raises his head and looks at him with eyes so dark that Roger can’t see the green in them. Roger’s sure the blue of his own has disappeared as well. They stare at each other as Roger strokes John’s dick, each pull of his fist making John’s toes curl and his gut twist. “Fuck, Rog ― _ Roger. _ ” John moans. “Come here.” 

He pulls Roger by the back of his neck to kiss him, deeply. The kiss is wet and messy and  _ scorching  _ hot. 

Roger finds himself being pushed on his back and with a whine he lets go of John’s cock in favor of grabbing onto John’s shoulders as he climbs on top of Roger He drops his knees open, letting John settle between his legs. The position makes him feel vulnerable and if it were anyone else but John he would feel self conscious but the way John smiles down at him, soft but heated at the same time, eases down his nerves. “Are you sure you’re ready?” 

Roger nods, biting on his bottom lip. He’s sure about this, it’s the only thing he’s been able to think about in the last three weeks and yes, he’s nervous but he’s also dying from anticipation. John narrows his eyes, not entirely convinced and Roger rolls his eyes, cupping John’s face in his hands. “Deaky if you don’t fuck me right now I might just die.”

“Okay okay.” John chuckles. He dives in for a kiss, still smiling. 

“Uh. Is this okay or should I roll over?”

“This is perfect, love.” John says. He fists his cock and guides it to Roger’s entrance, he feels the head pushing slightly and his eyes flutter shut at the sensation. “You look so beautiful like this you know. The prettiest fucking thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

“John.” Roger says, voice just above a whine. The pressure between his thighs grows stronger as John pushes forward, the head of his cock making its way inside Roger, stretching him further than his fingers ever could.

“You’re doing so well, Rog.” John whispers into his ear. “Taking it so well. I can’t believe you’re letting me do this. Letting me see you like this. You’re so good to me.” He says and Roger preens. The more John’s dick pushes into his arse the more he loses the ability to think straight “And you feel so good around my cock, so hot and so tight.”

“Please John. You can go faster, you’re not going to hurt me. I just want your cock inside me.” 

“Fuck.” John gasps, his hips stutter and he seems to focus all of his strenght not to fuck into Roger without abandon. “You can’t say things like that.”

Roger smirks. “Then you better do something to shut me up.”

John’s expression darken and he grabs Roger’s knees, wrapping his legs around his own waist and pushing his hips forward, bottoming out in one swift movement that leaves Roger gasping and scrambling for leverage. 

“How is that for shutting you up?” John purrs in Roger’s ear. 

Roger doesn't answer, he doesn't think he can form any words right now. He breathes slowly, trying to get used to the feeling of having a dick inside him, of being so full. His eyes are closed but he can hear the concern all over his voice when he asks, "Roger, are you okay?"

Roger nods, "Yeah." He sighs. "I just need a minute."

"Take all the time you need." John says, peppering kisses all over Roger's face in the sweetest way.

Roger starts moving his own hips, getting used to the feeling. John stays still and Roger can tell it's killing him not to fuck into Roger. After a while, it stops feeling like it’s too much, too fast and it starts feeling good and not good enough at the same time. He needs more. 

“Okay." Roger gasps, opening his eyes. "You can move."

John smirks. "I don't know. I'm not feeling like it anymore."

Roger's mouth drops open. "Deaky. I swear to god if you don’t fucking move-”

“You’ll what?” John asks teasingly as he nips at Roger’s neck. Roger tries to look angry but in reality he knows he looks nothing but horny and desperate. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to find a retort but loses whatever he was about to say when John pulls out and pushes back in. “Yes! Yes, John fuck. Yes.” 

“You like that?” John asks, falling into a steady rhythm with his hips. Roger nods with a deep, satisfied sigh. “Yes, you do. You’ve been dying for this, haven’t you? To have my cock inside you, filling you up. You are so desperate for it.” He aligns his words with a well-timed thrust, forcing Roger to raise one of his arms and use it to grab on to the head of the bed. “Fuck Roger. You have no idea how good you look. You’re so fucking beautiful. You feel so tight around me, so hot.”

“Ah! John. You- you feel so good. So big, you fill me up so good.” Roger is blabbering, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. All he knows is that John’s dick pounding into him is the best thing he’s ever felt. John leans down, pressing his mouth against Roger’s lips, kissing him sloppily as much as he can between panting and harsh moans. The change in positions makes John’s dick shift inside him and hit his prostate dead on, sending sparks of pleasure down Roger’s spine. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” He doesn’t know what to do with everything that he’s feeling, his head is swimming and he’s letting a string of desperate moans fall from his lips. His dick is rock hard again, bouncing between them with every thrust of John’s hips. There’s precome leaking from the tip, he can feel it sticking to his skin when he lifts his hips to meet John’s thrusts. He wants to reach down and wank himself off, he's so close already but his hands are busy grabbing on to John and the bed, keeping him grounded. 

John must read his mind because he feels one of his hands sneak between their bodies, wrapping itself around Roger's dick, while pushing into Roger hard and fast. 

"John I'm close. I'm so fucking close." Roger's head is tilted to the side and he's practically drooling. John is fucking him so good, better than he could've imagined. 

"Yeah, Rog. Come on. Come for me." John moans, his thrusts are starting to lose its rhythm as he gets closer to the edge himself. He speeds up the movements of his hand and angles his hips just right to hit Roger's prostate every few thrusts.

"Ah, ah. Yes. Right there Deaky." Roger pants, arching his back and digging his fingernails into John's shoulder. "Fuck."

"Come on love. Be a good boy." John says, eliciting a whimper from Roger. "Come for me." He purrs, twisting the hand on Roger's dick and angles his hips just so, pounding into his prostate.

"John!"

The cry escaping Roger’s lips is high-pitched, raspy and breaks off into a series of hitched gasps and sobs as he comes on John's hand and both of their stomachs in shaky spurts. 

"Rog.” John moans. “Fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead." Roger says, panting. "Come inside me."

The feeling of Roger clenching around John, his fucked-out expression and his words seems to do it for John. He only lasts a few more thrusts before letting out a cry, much softer than Roger’s, coming hard and slumping on top of him.

They stay pressed together, panting and coming down from their highs. John nuzzles Roger's neck and Roger lazily runs his finger over John's back.

"You kept your promise." Roger mutters after a while. 

John groans, Roger is pretty sure he was falling asleep already. "Promise? What promise?" He asks, frowning at Roger.

"The first time we did this. You said you would ruin me." Roger says. "After  _ that _ , consider me ruined."

John snorts, blushing adorably. "Rog." He hides said blush by shoving his face against Roger's neck.

"I'm serious Deaks. There's no going back. Your dick ruined me."

John giggles. "You're an idiot." He says, but he's smiling when he lifts his head to gaze at Roger. "But if we're being honest, your arse ruined me too."

Roger bursts out laughing and John joins in. After the laughter dies down, Roger is feeling slightly breathless. "Ugh, Deaky, not that I don't love having you on top of me but you're too heavy." He complains, managing to roll John onto his side and immediately turning to cuddle into his arms, closing his eyes, ready to take a nap in John's arms.

"Uh. Rog, we need to clean up." John says, but he still wraps his arms tightly around Roger. 

"No." Roger whines. 

"We're covered in come, sweat and lube." 

Roger groans, rolling his eyes. "Fine." He says. "One day I will get my post sex cuddles Deaky, just you wait."

"Sure thing Rog." John says, untangling from Roger's arms. He removes and ties up the condom, dragging himself up from the bed. Roger stares at him unabashadley as he bends over to pick up his underwear, sliding it on. 

"Hey Deaky." Roger says. "Will you let me ruin that arse someday too?"

John huffs, rolling his eyes fondly. "Real classy Rog."

Roger grins and winks at John. "Is that a yes?"

Instead of answering John smiles coyly at Roger over his shoulder, swinging his hips like the tease he is. Roger's still smiling when he leaves the room and he's still smiling when he hears the front door of their flat open and that smile turns into full-on laughter when he hears Brian screech, followed by Freddie loudly chastising Deaky on public decency.

"Like you would know what that means!" Roger calls from the room. He fumbles around for his own underwear, putting it on before leaving the room to save his boyfriend from their friends who insist on walking in on them after sex.

Poor Brian can't cover his eyes fast enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment! I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
